Ravenstar
Ravenstar is a black and white tom with light blue eyes and rippling muscles. '' Color Palette / Reference Sheet W.I.P Add a photo to this gallery Appearances and Mentions Ravens of blood Allegiances Ravenkit is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a kit of Breezeclan, the son of Frostwhisker and Birdflight. Ravenpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as an apprentice of Breezeclan, being mentored by Frostwhisker. Ravenwing, is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Breezeclan. - Chapter 3 It was a peaceful Green-leaf when Birdflight took in Ravenkit, Fawnkit and, Tigerkit. The kits were only 1 moon old and they seemed frightened at first but with time their memories of their real family vanished and were replaced with Birdflight and Frostwhisker. As kits Tigerkit was the trouble maker, Fawnkit was the adventurous one and, Ravenkit acted as leader to his two siblings because he was responsible and well behaved, Birdflight is very protective of the 3 kits so she doesn't let them play rough or leave the den. Frostwhisker requests to mentor Ravenkit to raise him into a fine warrior and perhaps a promising deputy, Marigoldstar is interested and accepts Frostwhiskers request but she strictly says, " I'm only allowing you to mentor him because your not really related by blood, " Frostwhisker is quite upset but nods and leaves the den to tell Birdflight the exciting news, Birdflight however complains that she wanted to mentor him and Frostwhisker just laughs and Birdflight later joins in. Ravenkit and Tigerkit are always fighting while both tom-kits seem to get along with Fawnkit just fine, Ravenkit has accepted the fact that Birdflight favors Fawnkit and Frostwhisker favors him but, Ravenkit always notices a hint of jealousy in Tigerkit's eyes and he feels sympathy for his little brother, Ravenkit wakes up in the middle of the night to notice Tigerkit crying and he comforts him brother before guiding him back to their nest to sleep, Ravenkit sleeps beside Tigerkit that night and he swears he saw a cream and pinkish brown she-cat glance at him from the camp entrance before scurrying away, Ravenkit goes to follow but stops when he hears a owls hoot and he presses back up against Tigerkit before falling asleep. Chapter 4 It's noted that 4 moons have passed, and since then, Ravenkit and his siblings have been on their best behaviors but Ravenkit keeps seeing that same she-cat each night and hes even tried talking to her a few times but she only listened and then left, Tigerkit always cried at night for moons and Ravenkit was always there to comfort him, Ravenkits ears as the moons flew by became fluffier and small tufts appeared on the tips of them. Ravenkit is seen play fighting with Birdflights tail and he crouches down and growls squeaking that he'll kill it before it hurts his family and he attacks her tail and gently claws it happily and Tigerkit joins in helping his brother defeat the "snake" and Birdflight puts her tail down in defeat, Ravenkit tackles Tigerkit and whispered something into his ear and Tigerkit's eyes flickered with mischief. Late at night Tigerkit woke Ravenkit back up and they launch their sneak attack on Fawnkit and shes soon awake startled and by reflexes she claws Tigerkits ear and leaves a nick in it, Tigerkit squeals waking up Wavesong, the medicine cat of Breezeclan and she rushes into the nursery and leads Tigerkit away towards the medicine cats den but not before giving Fawnkit a stern glare and she guiltily hung her head in sorrow. Ravenkit assures Fawnkit that she isn't in trouble and the two kits chase a butterfly out of the nursery and run into Marigoldstar and she smiles at the two kits and Ravenkit pins the butterfly down before letting it fly away again and Fawnkit dashed after it squealing in delight and Ravenkit called after her in surprise before he dashed after her, - Chapter 5 Poisonedsap murmurs to Swiftkit that if he tells any cat that he saw her kill Maplefur, she'll kill every cat in the nursery. His blood turns to ice as she names Diamondrain, Coldkit, Mistykit, Bloomfire, and his friend Bloodkit. Swiftkit dares to say that she can't take on both queens. Her eyes gleam as she sits down and asks who said she was doing it alone. She says she's been in ShadowClan for many moons, and has made allies. Swiftkit's eyes widen as he wonders if it's possible there are more traitors in ShadowClan aware of her monstrous plot for revenge. Before she leaves, she tells him not to forget what she told him, as they will die. Later that day, Bloodkit rolls a moss ball under his paw, prompting "Ready?". Mistykit and Coldkit stare at him eagerly as they chirp in harmony "Ready!". Bloodkit bats the moss ball, and Mistykit and Coldkit squeal with excitement as they bound after it. Bloodkit is daydreaming about the prophecy when Mistykit yowls his name, and he breaks out of his thoughts to see the moss ball soaring at his head. He shoots up into the air just in time and swats it back at the kits. He watches Mistykit and Coldkit play for a moment, then looks over at Poisonedsap and her kits. - Chapter 6 Mistykit squeaks at Bloodkit to look at how high she can jump as she leaps into the air. He lets out a purr of amusement and tells her to be careful, joking that if she jumps any higher, her head is going to pop through the roof of the den. Coldkit shoulders Mistykit aside and puffs out his chest, boasting that he can jump higher and will be able to catch every bird in the forest. Mistykit leaps to her paws and protests, and as the kits begin to bicker, Bloodkit looks out into the clearing. As Bloodkit stares after Swiftpaw, he faintly hears Mistykit call his name, but he's still distracted. When Bloomfire gets his attention, Mistykit and Coldkit begin to play together. When Bloomfire reminds Bloodkit that he's being apprenticed today, Mistykit and Coldkit say "What?" and leap apart, their fur fluffing up as they stare at Bloodkit with wide eyes. They race at him, and he lets out a startled purr as they tackle him. Mistykit wails at him not to go, pawing at his back. Coldkit says they need him. She presses her muzzle into Bloodkit's fur and adds that they'll be lonely. He gently pushes them away and stumbles to his feet, shaking scraps of moss from his pelt. He's touched by their words, as he hadn't realized how much he meant to them. He tells them not to worry, and he'll still be around. He says he'll visit them as often as he can and show them everything he learns. They stare at him and ask him to promise, and he does, silently adding that he'll keep that promise, unlike Swiftpaw. As Bloodkit leaves for his apprentice ceremony, Coldkit squeaks a goodbye, and Mistykit adds that he'll be the best apprentice ever. Bloodkit silently agrees, puffing his chest out and suddenly feeling full of confidence as he exits the den. - Chapter 8 When Bloodpaw returns to camp and drops his thrush on the pile, he hears Mistykit and Coldkit excitedly yowling his name. He looks up and lets out a purr. Mistykit and Coldkit race toward him, while Diamondrain watches from outside the nursery, her eyes warm. The kits leap at him, and he rears back on his hind paws, allowing them to push him onto his back. He suddenly realizes how big they're getting, as they're more than half his size. Mistykit exclaims that they miss him as she balances on his chest and stomach, adding that there's no one else to play with. Coldkit agrees and paws at Bloodpaw's head playfully, telling him that Diamondrain and Rosebreeze are no fun. Bloodpaw purrs that he misses them too and gently pushes Mistykit off of him, then noses Coldkit away as he gets to his paws. He asks what they've been up too. Coldkit sighs "Nothing" and "boring stuff". Mistykit points out that Bloodpaw has been doing exciting stuff, her tail waving eagerly as she stares at him and asks if he caught that bird, and what training is like. Coldkit leans toward him and asks what the territory is like, and if he's fought any nosy ThunderClan cats. Mistykit urges him to show them a battle move. Bloodpaw chuckles and tells them to slow down, adding that he hasn't fought anyone or learned any battle moves yet, but knows how to hunt. Coldkit's eyes widen as he says "Show us!", and Mistykit gasps "Please!". Bloodpaw purrs and agrees to show them the hunting crouch. He tells them to crouch as low as they can, and the kits try to copy him. He's amused as he tells Mistykit to put her tail down, adding that she's telling every creature in the forest where she is. Mistykit immediately drops it and apologizes. Bloodpaw is about to go on when Poisonedsap and Blackstorm race into the camp, asking for Depthstar. Mistykit asks what's going on, and Bloodpaw silently notes "something bad". When Depthstar wants Bloodpaw and Brownstripe to come, Mistykit and Coldkit stare up at Bloodpaw in disappointment, as he was showing them the hunting crouch. Bloodpaw says he has to go, cutting them off and racing after Brownstripe. - Chapter 11 A yowl of joy sounds from across the clearing, and Bloodpaw turns to see Mistykit and Coldkit pouncing about in the snow, eyes lit with delight. Diamondrain sits by the nursery, watching them. She tells them to be careful and not stay out for too long, or they'll catch a cold. But the kits don't seem to hear her, too distracted by the snow. Mistykit paws at the snow, her tail waving excitedly. She looks up and spots Bloodpaw, her eyes lighting up. She calls to him to come play with them. Bloodpaw lets out a purr and starts toward the kits, but Brownstripe calls him to help collect moss and branches for the dens, narrowing his eyes and adding that he's an apprentice now and can't waste time with kits. Bloodpaw glances down and follows him. Mistykit and Coldkit realize he's leaving, and Mistykit wails for Bloodpaw to play with them. Coldkit asks where he's going. It breaks Bloodpaw's heart, but he ignores them and follows Brownstripe out of the camp. When Rosebreeze begins kitting, Diamondrain leads her kits away from the nursery, telling them they don't want to get in the way. Mistykit sounds frightened as she asks what's wrong with Rosebreeze, and if she's hurt. Diamondrain purrs no, and that her kits are coming. She sits near the warriors den, and Mistykit and Coldkit join her, staring at the nursery. At sunset, Depthstar calls a clan meeting. He says it is time for two kits to become apprentices and looks across the clearing, asking Mistykit and Coldkit to come forward. Bloodpaw blinks in surprise and watches Mistykit and Coldkit hurry to stand before the meeting rock. He wonders if they're six moons already, noting that he's lost track. But as he looks at them and how they've grown, he believes it at once. They're certainly big enough to be apprentices, and their legs and tails have grown. The kitten fluff behind their ears is disappearing. As the ceremony begins, Mistykit and Coldkit look eager. When they're given their apprentice names, they hold their heads up proudly, tails waving. Depthstar apprentices Mistypaw to Stripednose, and Coldpaw to Song. Mistypaw eagerly touches noses with Stripednose, her eyes lit with excitement. Depthstar teases Stripednose and Song, trusting that their relationship won't get in the way of training their apprentices. They're embarrassed, and Song purrs that it won't. The clan begins chanting Mistypaw and Coldpaw's names. Bloodpaw is about to join in when he's distracted by Swiftpaw. After Swiftpaw snaps at him and runs off, Mistypaw and Coldpaw run to him, but he ignores them and stares after Swiftpaw. Coldpaw says it's great that they're apprentices like him, and Mistypaw adds that they can train together. His pelt burns with irritation, still sour from his encounter with Swiftpaw. He turns on them sharply and snaps that they aren't kits anymore, startling them. He says they need to stay with their mentors and focus on their training. He doesn't have time for them. Mistypaw and Coldpaw stare at him, stunned. Mistypaw's eyes are lit with hurt and says "But...". Coldpaw narrows his eyes, but Bloodpaw can tell he's upset too. He growls at his sister to come on, turning away and lashing his tail as he says they don't need him. Mistypaw says yeah and lowers her head, casting Bloodpaw a sad look before following her brother. Guilt prickles through Bloodpaw's pelt as he watches them walk away. He silently says he didn't mean it and he's sorry, but something tells him that he's ruined his friendship with them, and they won't forgive him. That night at the gathering, Bloodpaw notes that he feels uneasy talking to cats from other clans, but thinks that if Swiftpaw, Coldpaw, and Mistypaw won't be friends with him anymore, they might be his only options. - Chapter 12 For moons now, Bloodpaw has kept himself quiet and isolated in the clan, one of the reasons being how harshly he'd been to Mistypaw and Coldpaw. They don't speak to him. - Chapter 13 Bloodpaw notes that he can't lose Bloomfire's kits like he did Mistypaw and Coldpaw. - Chapter 15 Bloodfur deposits a thrush he just caught on the fresh kill pile, then pauses as he notices Mistypaw and Coldpaw near the apprentices den practicing battle moves. He feels a pang of guilt and wonders why he told them he didn't have time for them, noting how stupid he was. After a moment of hesitation, he calls out to them, and they look at him, showing no sign of friendliness. Bloodfur asks if they'd like the thrush. Mistypaw and Coldpaw exchange a glance before Mistypaw says no thanks, then murmurs something to Coldpaw, who shoots Bloodfur a glare before they pad away toward Revengeheart and Swiftstalker. Bloodfur's heart sinks, and he wonders if they'll ever forgive him. When Bloomfire's kits approach Bloodfur after his encounter with Swiftstalker, he decides not to let it get to him, as he did that before, and it ruined his relationship with Mistypaw and Coldpaw. - Chapter 16 It's noted that Mistypaw and Coldpaw have earned their warrior names: Mistybreeze and Coldpebble. Bloodfur had attempted to congratulate them, but they had ignored him. Mistybreeze never seems to leave Revengeheart's side, but Coldpebble stays away from the group and focuses on hunting and patrolling. Judging by how often they're together, Bloodfur guesses that Mistybreeze and Revengeheart will be mates soon. He doesn't know what she sees in a cat like him, but guesses it's none of his business, whatever makes her happy. After receiving Cardinalpaw as an apprentice, Bloodfur looks around and notices many cats looking at him with cold, uncertain looks. He glances to Revengeheart and Swiftstalker, who sit in the shadows with Mistybreeze and Mottledface. They look at him with similar expressions. After a moment, Revengeheart snorts and rises to his paws, nudging Mistybreeze, and the group follows him out of camp. After fighting Revengeheart, Bloodfur sees that the entire clan seems to be watching the scene. Swiftstalker and Mistybreeze look stunned. - Tigerstripe's loss Allegiances Mistybreeze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes ''"Your eyes! They're like the sun!" Bloodkit: "You don't even know what the sun looks like!" "Now I do! Like that!" -Mistykit to Bloodkit when she first opens her eyes in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "Bloodkit! Look at me! Look how high I can jump!" -Mistykit to Bloodkit in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 6 - "You'll be the best apprentice ever!" -Mistykit to Bloodkit as he leaves for his apprentice ceremony in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 6 - "We miss you! There's no one else to play with!" -Mistykit to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 8 - "But you've been doing lots of exciting stuff! Did you catch that bird? What's training like?" -Mistykit to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 8